42 Reasons to Live, Like, and Love
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: A collection of stories to warm the heart. Reason 1: You. But here I was, Rapunzel in her tower waiting for her Prince Charming, much to her distaste . And then I met you.


**I was sitting there thinking that I should make a collection of stories. **

**Just so y'all know, some of these stories will be humorous, some fluffy, some angsty, and some thoughtful. Some may even give you your own ideas. These are all things that occurred to me while watching the episodes (pretty much illegally) online. **

**This a fluffy, humorous one that my cousin demanded that I write (just for him). So, Tim, this is for you (by the way, tell Mike I have the sequel for **_**Merlin**_**, if he wants to borrow it).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor do I own "Once Upon A Broken Heart" by the Beu Sisters.**

* * *

**42 Reasons to Live, Like, and Love**

**Reason 1 **

_**You**_

I had been alone most of my life... or of what I could remember of it. Sure I had my father, Tutor Bot, and Sparky but it was still lonely. I didn't attend public school, I didn't go outside very often or for very long, I didn't have friends my own age, I didn't know or do a lot of things. I was isolated from the rest of the world. They knew of me but they didn't know me.

**Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend**

Another minute wasted.

Another hour spent.

Another day lived.

Another week passed.

Another month dragged on.

For me, all I knew was this loneliness. It surrounded me and suffocated me.

Sure, there was my small family, the multiple robots that my dad made, the few humans that actually worked for my dad, and the tour groups that came in twice a day but this loneliness was something I couldn't escape from.

It was my captor and I was its captive.

**There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end, and I **

I dreamed and longed for a life outside these metallic walls and dull lessons. I dreamed that I could walk outside with the friends whom I longed for.

But here I was, Rapunzel in her tower waiting for her Prince Charming (much to her distaste).

And then I met you.

**Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, you**

If we had met under better circumstances, I'm sure we wouldn't have had all the fun we did have. Life would have been rather dull, with you learning all about Earth (though I was rather fun teaching you all that I knew).

I couldn't have asked my father to create something so destructive at a better time. Another day, and I probably wouldn't be here right now. It was as if it was destiny that made my father create the nano technology and thus allowed us to meet. It was the one thing I had been waiting for and then some.

**Showed me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

We've been through a lot; you've saved me and I've saved you. We're equals on many levels (despite our height difference). We share everything, from our biggest secrets and greatest fears to the odd things that intrigue us.

You helped me smile again and realize how lucky of a girl I was. Did I ever thank you for that? Well, you know I'm thankful, so maybe I never did have to say it.

**Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away, and I**

Ours' is an odd friendship. Not because I'm, well I _thought_ was human but turns out I'm not, a techno-organic and you're an Autobot. Because we love each other.

It's too much like a brother-sister love to be romantic, but it's too romantic to be a brother-sister love. It's hard to explain, but maybe that's why we've stayed friends (even through the worst of times).

**Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, you**

Yes, I was Rapunzel and you were my Prince Charming (minus the impregnation part and the blinding part). You climbed my hair (actually it's more like you saved me from a nano-infused cockroach) and took me away to you kingdom (well, in the end I got to go to Cybertron).

It all worked in the end, didn't it? We lived happily ever after, like in those fairy tales, only without all the magic and whatnot.

**Showed me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

We did have our downs, though, huh?

Like when Blackarachnia kidnapped me on Halloween and ruined our trick-or-treating? Or when Megatron took my dad away from me? Or when I upgraded myself and lost control?

I never really got say I was sorry. You just understood. We sat up all night (well, you sat and I was practically asleep in your arms) and talked. I didn't have to say I was sorry.

Heh, that reminds me of the day we met. When you told me your name and I said "I'm Sari" and you thought I was saying "I'm sorry." We got ourselves into so much trouble that day, it wasn't even funny (then it wasn't, now it is).

**This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
****'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals  
****Yeah**

We've really changed, you know that? We're both a lot wiser than we were the day that changed our lives. We also have more friends than we did.

It's strange, looking back on those pictures I took of us before my upgrade. Next to you, I was _tiny_ (well, I'm still tiny next to you, but you're not that tall either). I was probably smaller than a Cybertronian baby (_do_ Cybertronians have babies or are protoforms considered babies?). Remind me to ask Ratchet later.

We can laugh about asking him later.

**And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, you**

You know, I'm happy we're friends. It gives me something to look forward to.

You're my sunshine on a cloudy day. You're the chocolate to my peanut butter. We're the dynamic duo on the television show the we like to watch so much. Something about the other draws us together.

**Showed me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine **

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Always being there. For being my best friend. For making my life a whole lot better, in general."

"You're welcome... I guess."

Laughter.

"Oblivious as always."

"I'm not oblivious!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Bee."

Silence.

"Sari?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For a lot of things?"

"For being you."

A grin.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A lot of things were inspired by my cousin (Tim) and my dad. So, you can thank them. I just wrote it.**

"**Once Upon A Broken Heart" really spoke to me. It really reminded me of their friendship (and several of my own). Friendship and love can help anyone escape from the troubles we have in life.**

**Originally, I was going to do "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. Then I started listening to the song and was reminded of how the song is so overplayed.**


End file.
